1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coolers. More particularly, the present invention relates to coolers having seat attachments and the like, for use while tail gating, camping, fishing, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coolers are essential items for many recreational activities, such as, camping, fishing, picnicking and “tailgating.” An innovative cooler having a seat attachment is disclosed in the co-owned, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/672,802, which was filed on Sep. 26, 2003, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The cooler with the seat attachment is useful for many activities and is also a space saving device. However, the seat attachment disclosed in the '802 patent is bulky and uncomfortable.
There is a need for an improved cooler having a seat attached thereto that is more comfortable to use and which takes up less space.